Technology Field
The invention relates to a data writing method; more particularly, the invention relates to a data writing method, a memory controller, and a memory storage device for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
Description of Related Art
The rapid growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players in recent years leads to a drastic increase in consumers' demand for storage media. A rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) is characterized by its data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, and thus the rewritable non-volatile memory module is suitable for being embedded in the aforementioned exemplary portable multimedia devices.
In most cases, a rewritable non-volatile memory module may be coupled to a host system through a transmission interface, and the host system may write data into the rewritable non-volatile memory module through the transmission interface. Besides, the rewritable non-volatile memory module has a plurality of channels therein, and thereby data may be written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module in an expedited manner. Given that the speed of writing data into the rewritable non-volatile memory module is greater than the transmission speed of the transmission interface, however, the speed at which the host system writes data into the rewritable non-volatile memory module may merely be dependent on the transmission speed of the transmission interface. Accordingly, how to further accelerate the data writing speed of the host system under said circumstances is one of the main concerns of people skilled in the pertinent art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.